dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (3.5e Monster)
= Lancer = What stands parked before you is the GRAV-300, designated 'Lancer', Aperture Magic's newest line of armored hover vehicle. Gliding over the flats with a sustainable top speed of 75 miles per hour, it is an ergonomic combination of comfort, utility and state of the art weaponry to liberate your enemies' souls from their bodies. A Gravity Refraction Actuated Vehicle 300-series 'Lancer' hovertank is 378 inches long and 182 inches wide, weighing in at 33,600 pounds. Created with extremely potent bio-energy power systems and armed with state of the art ammunition, Lancers are built for quick, effective strikes. Combat A Lancer attacks with the payload it has on board. Lancers have a full arsenal of 16 seeker drones and 400 buzzer projectiles. : A buzzer is a dart-type weapon that deals 2d8 base damage and has a critical multiplier of ×3. When a buzzer deals damage to a construct, it emits a localized sound burst dealing 1d8 sonic damage and also slows the target unless it succeeds on a DC 13 Fortitude save. A lancer contains a compact biological factory that produces buzzers at a rate of 50 per hour, to its maximum compement of 400. : Seeker drones are missiles propelled by biological forms of energy. Their bodies are approximately 14 inches long and end in three tentacles that extend for about two to three feet behind them. Seeker drones are actual living creatures of the Xenotheric subtype. Being mindless, they lack the ability to utilize their bio-energy, and have thus been weaponized by other species. Known for the ability to immediately convert their entire bio-energy pool into an explosion of energy that kills them, they have the ability to home in on their target. Seeker drones are +3 projectiles, dealing 20d6 damage on a successful hit (double that on a critical hit) and 10d6 splash damage to any other creature or object caught in the blast. On a failed attack roll, make a touch attack at a -5 penalty. If the touch attack fails, the seeker drone deviates from its path and explodes 2d4×10 feet away from the target in a random direction. If the touch attack hits, the drone explodes in the target's vicinity and the target only suffers splash damage. Splash damage is halved on a successful DC 20 Reflex save. A seeker drone is incapable of 'targeting' creatures or objects smaller than Large size, although it may always target a 10-foot square. Any non-targeted creature within 20 feet from the point of impact is caught in the blast and suffers splash damage. All damage dealt by seeker drones stems from plasma and is not reduced by resistance to acid or fire. Creatures or objects with immunity to one or both of these energies still take half damage from plasma. Seeker drones have 5 hit points and AC 24 (+2 size, +10 Dex, +2 natural) and have a movement speed of 250 ft, allowing them to 'run' up to 1,000 ft. per round when fired. A creature may ready an action to shoot a seeking drone out of the sky with a ranged weapon, provided the distance between shootoer and target is more than 250 feet. A lancer contains a compact biological factory that produces drones at a rate of 2 per hour, to its maximum complement of 16. (Ex): A Lancer can run over creatures of size Large or smaller on a charge. This is a natural attack that deals 8d6+6 damage. Shield (Ex): A Lancer has a personal shield, giving it a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class. A Lancer's shield has 70 hit points. The shield cannot absorb more damage than it has hit points at any time. When the shield collapses (has 0 hit points left), its deflection bonus to AC disappears until the shield gains at least 1 hit point. A Lancer's shield regains 14 hit points per minute. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster